Noite do Prazer Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele nao sabia o que aquela mulher tinha que o deixava atordoado, mas aquela noite ele veria o quanto o amor deles era forte


**Noite do Prazer.**

**Jota Quest.**

Tiago encarava a festa com um sorriso, todos estavam animados, brincavam, dançavam e se beijavam, foi então que os olhos dele se recaíram naquela ruiva que ele tanto amava, ele poderia sentir o coração acelerar apenas com a visão dela, aqueles olhos verdes que o encantavam parecia contrastar com seu cabelo que parecia um mar vermelho, ele poderia notar que a maioria dos homens a encarava, mas também quem resistiria a uma ruiva daquelas, ele pode ver ela se levantar e começar a caminhar para ele, sentia que o coração iria sair pela boca a cada passo que aquele ser divino se aproximava dele, foi então que ela apenas se apoiou e o beijou com tanto amor que ele se sentiu atordoado, mas em breves segundos ele já correspondia, ele não ouvia que o salão comunal inteiro aplaudia, ou que Sírius gritava conselhos impróprios como feitiços anti-concepção, tudo que ele queria era sentir o amor que aquela ruiva demonstrava.

Ele ainda tentava descobrir como eles foram parar naquela estranha sala no sétimo andar.

**A noite vai ser boa  
De tudo vai rolar  
De certo que as pessoas  
Querem se conhecer  
Se olham e se beijam  
Numa festa genial.**

**  
**Nada poderia classificar o que aquela ruiva causava nele, primeiro ele se sentia com medo diante do olhar dela, depois ele se sentia entorpecido com aqueles olhos verdes que demonstravam certo carinho, mas hoje, ele sente um calor acima do normal o coração quase parar e o corpo quase queimar tamanha era a paixão que os dois trocavam, ele nem se lembra de ter pego a varinha e com um floreios ter começado a tocar uma das musicas preferidas dela, tudo que ele queria era memorizar cada detalhe do corpo de Lílian Evans.

-Eu te amo Lily –ele fala em um sussurro meio rouco diante daqueles olhos verdes, ela sorri ainda mais e beija o pescoço dele.

-Eu sempre te amei Tiago –os dois se encaram por um segundo antes de voltarem a se beijar.

**  
Na madrugada a vitrola rolando um blues  
Tocando B. B. King sem parar  
Sinto por dentro uma força vibrando, uma luz  
A energia que emana de todo prazer.**

**  
**Ele não sabia se tinha morrido ou não, mas se tivesse, ele teria ido para o céu e o anjo mais bonito dormia ao seu lado, ele não poderia dormir, tinha que ficar vigiando o sono daquela garota divina que se aconchegava mais em seus braços, lhe fazendo sentir um amor cada vez mais crescer dentro de seu peito, ele poderia ter qualquer menina naquela escola, até mesmo mais de uma ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhuma delas poderia dar aquele sentimento que ele tinha gravado em seu peito, nenhuma delas poderia dar uma fração do doce sabor do amor que Lílian Evans tinha lhe dado, ele a abraça mais forte e fala no ouvido dela.

-Você e minha, Lily... Você me completa... Me faz sentir vivo... Eu vou te amar para todo o sempre –ele sorri ao ver ela o abraçar mais e sorrir em seu sono.

**  
Prazer em estar contigo  
Um brinde ao destino  
Será que o meu signo  
Tem a ver com o seu?  
Vem ficar comigo  
Depois que a festa acabar.**

No dia seguinte a cena que se seguiu foi um tanto constrangedora, Lílian não se lembrava de ter dormido com Tiago e se levanta calmamente e vai ate o banheiro e só quando estava escovando o dente e que ela nota que não estava usando seus pijamas, quando ela olha para o quarto, nota que não conhecia e decididamente ter Tiago Potter, desprovido de roupas era uma das coisas que ela não imaginava ver na cama, no começo ela ia gritar com ele, acusar ele de abusar dela, mas quando ela se aproxima dele, ela pode ver uma fina aura de magia envolvê-lo, era como se em seu sono ele estivesse feliz, ele parecia tal calmo, como ela não via a tempos, ela poderia ver que ele sorria em seu sono e falava algo baixo, ela se aproxima e pode ouvir ele falar claramente.

-Eu vou sempre te amar Lily... –Lílian passa a mão sobre os cabelos despenteados dele e volta a se deitar ao lado dele, ela o abraça e fala em um sussurro para ele.

-Eu vou sempre te amar, Tiago James Potter –

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA AMIGA LINDA.. MINHA PORTUGUESA DANI..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA..**


End file.
